lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Logo Contest II/Logo Dotaaron 1.png
Logo H Back to the Voting Summary gallery Cast your votes here # You can leave a comment with your vote, like this. --Admin 21:10, 6 May 2006 (PDT) # clean and simple. --omm 11:03 7 May 2006 (GMT + 2) # Ditto--Webbskinner 03:06, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # I like this one a lot, definitely gets my vote. --Keyes 03:47, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # Nice & clean . --Toerik 12:55, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # I vote for this one. --Urig 06:07, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # Less is more, but I\'m not sure it matches the grey background. --Jambalaya 15:05, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # Ditto :) --Cathrine 15:09, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # 17:57, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # Brings to mind the essence and simplicity of the actual Lost logo. Perfect for the site. -- PanSavant 20:35, 7 May 2006 (CDT) # This has my vote.--Dicola 19:12, 7 May 2006 (PDT) # You all know this has my vote. Its clean, its simple and it captures the essence of the official logo. Less is very much more, and i think i need new underwear... --Plkrtn 05:00, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Nice and simple --leeroy 07:09, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Awesome - suits the site and isn\'t too \'in your face\' -- Pike 07:24, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Out of a field of 150 this is the only one I could see on a daily basis and not get sick of after three days. Clean, elegant, but has its own feel. Great. --Frieze 12:34, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Simple and looks great. Valmor 13:07, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Niiiiiiiiiice --Hack22 14:12, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Simple and elegant -- BladeHamilton 15:31, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # Simple, stylish. (And the counter thing wasn\'t nominated... Liked that one much better though.) -- Branstrom 16:12, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # I agree, I liked the counter. But i gotta say this one is what a logo is supposed to be-simple. The point of logos is to depict what something is, not to bring attention to itself. This logo works perfectly. --DeGroot of all Evil # I like it! --Mgeorge 18:07, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # This is the one. AllenZ # Thanks for the votes everyone! --Dotaaron 18:09, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # I really like this one -- very neat, very clean, not too busy. Well done. -- BlakeMP 20:22, 8 May 2006 (PDT) # I like this one, but \"B\" is SO pretty, but in the end, I think this is a stronger choice. Go Logo H! Jengod 23:39, 9 May 2006 (PDT) # Yup, gets my vote Zeitgeist 11:28, 10 May 2006 (PDT) # I like this one. SLindy 16:18, 10 May 2006 (PDT) # My fave. Ernest 13:38, 10 May 2006 (PDT) # I like it. Rocci1212 19:47, 10 May 2006 (PDT) # I like it, can I make a suggestion though? I\'m not artistic etc. but I think it would look kinda cool if The numbers were reflected in it upside down instead of the letters? Maybe lame. But I really like it, simple and cool.--Bremerton 19:49, 10 May 2006 (PDT) # My favorite. Lostbutnotforgotten 05:01, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # Clean and simple. I would have loved to see this merged with M --Henchook 11:19, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # Very nice -- --UbiNemo 12:48, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # I\'m liking the whole copying-lost thing -- T0tAl mElTd0wN 13:07, 11 May 2006 (PDT) Category:Logo Contest II # While not my \'\'favorite\'\', I believe this one will be the most readable and recognizable. Xsg 20:10, 11 May 2006 (PDT) # Vote --Arcon 06:01, 12 May 2006 (PDT) # Clean, simple, classy --Mclavoie 11:35, 12 May 2006 (PDT) # Vote - not my fav, but one of the best, simple, readable and elegant. --Pashator 08:43, 12 May 2006 (PDT) # I vote for this one.--Nightwalker 15:54, 12 May 2006 (PDT) # Looks nice and simple --Xerx29 16:08, 12 May 2006 (PDT) Excluded Votes # Vote - I like it, very elegant and professional design. (not signed)